This invention relates to a power stairclimber.
While the type and extent of the exercise individuals practice often depends on a physician's recommendations, it is recognized that exercise should not only be regular but also sufficiently strenuous to cause the heart beat to be accelerated for a reasonable but substantial interval.
For many, exercise outdoors is preferred with jogging popular while others enjoy brisk walks. For others, however, weather conditions and the character of the neighborhood make necessary to use a indoor bicycle or a treadmill exerciser.
Such devices, however, are monotonous to use as a consequence of which, interest in an exercise program is often lost so that what is needed is a way to make the use of such devices a pleasurable interval with the exercise automatically taking place.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an exerciser which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.